


Prized Pet

by iwantmyanime



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantmyanime/pseuds/iwantmyanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sonia kept things up at this rate he was going to need new pants by the end of this week… he’d already had to stop wearing a belt, and his waist band was biting into his sides as it stood. Clearly Sonia really had been taken over by some sort of demon… a demon that loved to cuddle and was currently squeezing his thigh under the table.<br/>Well… if this is how the dark lord Gundham Tanaka was finally taken down, then so be it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prized Pet

**Author's Note:**

> It's been YEARS since I made a fic, so honestly I'm a bit proud of myself. Not many people seem to be into chubby Gundham, so I just decided to do it myself. haha. I hope someone at least gets some enjoyment out of it too!

Gundham Tanaka had always been a bit of an eccentric guy. In early years of high school at Hopes Peak Academy the Super High School Level Animal Breeder had, at first, had trouble making friends. It’s not that he wasn’t kind… Oh no, he was one of the sweetest guys once you got to know him despite trying to seem off-putting at times. Anyone who had gotten close enough to him could tell you that, but back then his love of the occult and somewhat looming stature had warded many people off. That is, until Sonia Nevermind. Sonia was a perfect match for the dark “hamster” lord (as Souda Kazuichi, that pesky mechanic had nicknamed him). She was stunningly beautiful, a complete opposite to himself, Gundham had thought. At first he could barely even speak in her presence, but she was quite interested in him… even so much as to also be a big occult fan, and once the four adorable but deadly dark devas were involved the deal was sealed. By his later years in high school Gundham Tanaka had his first girlfriend.

There honestly wasn’t a moment when Tanaka disliked his unspeakably beautiful princess. Though he was quickly learning what it meant to be in such a relationship. He was tall and thin; part way through school he had even hit another growth spurt and now stood at an even 6ft. Sonia was average height for a young woman, thus he always ended up with a crick in his back or neck when they cuddled, but that was a small price to pay. Honestly, just allowing himself to be cuddled had been the most difficult part. He hadn’t been all that fond of touch, his past making him a bit nervous that he might hurt someone, but after many attempts, Sonia had convinced Tanaka to let her use him as a seat once while they were studying. Since then she had slowly been adding more… it was like when he was conditioning one of his animals. Sonia would tell him what a good job he was doing then pet his hair or stroke his cheek… which would then throw him into a fit of inaudible noises as his face turned red, an oddly successful maneuver. 

Now, from Sonia’s point of view, Gundham Tanaka was the whole package. Although many would call him “scary” she saw him as quite handsome. Sure she wondered from time to time if he had been born without eyebrows, but that was easy to overlook. He was tall, oddly gentlemanly, had the most adorable pets, and was the sweetest and most caring thing to all creatures… unless, of course, Kazuichi counted, because those two clearly didn’t get along. She didn’t really see why, but suspected it might have been her fault. That pinked haired boy was always trying to hit on her. 

While over in her dorm one day studying with her dark knight she was looking him over as he was focused on a problem, for what subject she couldn’t remember… she’d been too sidetracked watching Tanaka try to push some dark hair from his eyes. Normally it would be pushed back and gelled, but he had informed her that he had showered before coming over so he hadn’t quite been prepared. It was adorable. She was still amazed no one else seemed to think so, but that was more for her then. She giggled softly at the thought. …more Tanaka? He WAS tall, but as far as substance went he sometimes looked downright scrawny when he didn’t have all of his layers on. He was by no means a weakling, but right now, in only his jeans, shirt, and scarf he looked so skinny. The blonde princess leaned over to nudge against Tanaka’s shoulder, making him turn and smile slightly with those mismatched eyes and scar. After they had started dating Sonia had questioned about those odd features. The eye was just a contact, but the scar was real. She had then proceeded to tell him how tough he must be to have such cool battle scars on his face and arm (she had all but stripped him once out of curiosity to his odd mixture of dismay and excitement).

As he turned back to focus on his work at hand, Sonia scooted across the bed where they were seated and laid over slowly, placing her head in Tanaka’s lap with her long golden hair draped all over his lap. He glanced down, smiling wider this time and shaking his head.  
“I don’t believe that counts as doing your homework, Miss Sonia…”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Tanaka… you do not have to call me “miss” you know. You are my boyfriend, and besides, I have done enough already. I want to rest.”  
Gundham shrugged. He’d let her do as she wished. Several quiet minutes passed and there wasn’t another peep out of Sonia. He thought that perhaps she’d fallen asleep. That would be an adorable sight to behold…  
Though he was suddenly sure Sonia wasn’t asleep because he felt his shirt rising slightly and a dainty hand was placed on his stomach, making him drop his pencil and lean back with wide eyes.  
“M-miss Sonia! What are you doing?!”  
She gave a playful giggle, shrugging cutely.  
“Tanaka-san why are you so skinny?”  
He stared at her for a few moments in a bit of disarray before finally answering.  
“W-well… I suppose it’s because I’m tall…”  
“…and because you eat like a bird?”  
Sonia added.  
“Well it does the birds just fine doesn’t it?”  
The breeder didn’t exactly see where this was going, but Sonia gave another small giggle.   
“You know so much about animals, Tanaka… Do people not really think it’s cute when they are all soft and chubby? Like the dark devas!”  
Gundham had to think about that. It was true that his dear dark devas as well as many other animals were pretty fluffy and it was adorable…  
“I believe you’re right, but it’s a bit different for humans, Miss Sonia. We don’t have to hibernate or anything like that, and I’m not so sure it works in attracting mates like it does in the animal kingdom.”  
Sonia yawned a bit at her boyfriend’s explanation. She nodded, humming a bit.  
“You do not know that…. And your legs are not comfortable at all, Tanaka-kun…”  
She pouted and rather dramatically rolled around in her boyfriend’s lap, frowning as his bony knees dug into her side. Now, Gundham Tanaka, though sometimes not always in the loop, was not dumb. Though Sonia had left the conversation at that, he’d stayed up that night curiously staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. Honestly he’d never questioned his figure before. When he was younger his mother, though an angel on Earth, hadn’t been a very good cook at all. Tanaka had probably been malnourished, but he was still here now, so he couldn’t have been that bad off… perhaps that’s why he’d never really over indulged. He’d never eaten exquisite food before. As they saw their master staring at his pale form, the four dark devas trotted over, gaining a smile as Gundham squatted down to offer his hands for them to crawl into.  
“Ah my dark devas! Do you think that I would look foolish if I were a bit larger?”  
The four hamsters crawled up Tanaka’s arms to nibble and nuzzle at him, gaining a deep chuckle. 

After that evening Gundham didn’t dwell too much on the thought, though he did give the school meals a second glance. Perhaps some of these foods weren’t as bad as he’d thought… Sonia had chosen not to say anything, but at seeing her picky boyfriend actually EATING a slice of chocolate cake for dessert one day she could have squealed. Tanaka was a vegetarian by nature. He was much too caring of animals to do otherwise, but these sweets were another story…  
“This mythical food is delicious…”  
Sonia giggled, sitting in from of Gundham with her own lunch tray.   
“Chocolate cake? If you like it that much then I bet I can find you a whole lot more you would enjoy, Tanaka-san~ You have actually been eating your meals lately too… I am proud of you!”  
You would think that the statement was sarcastic, but Sonia was full heartedly excited, which made the tall man tug his scarf up over his chin to hide his embarrassment.   
“I-It’s nothing amazing, I assure you, miss Sonia…”  
She shook her head.   
“Nonsense! Ah, how about you come over to my room tonight Tanaka? I have an idea I would like to try out. I think you will find it really tasty!”

That evening was quite a worrisome event for Gundham Tanaka at first. He wasn’t exactly sure what Sonia had meant about coming over, so he stood in front of the mirror, his dark devas watching him fuss over his clothes and hair. He’d run his fingers through his dark streaked hair, trying to get it to sit just perfectly in its odd curl, sighing finally as he resituated his scarf… both his favorite piece of clothing and a bit of a security blanket. He then turned to give Jun-P a little pet on the head.  
“You all must guard my dorm while I am out, understood? I have business with miss Sonia.”  
The hamsters gave the cutest little nods and Tanaka gave them a proud smile.   
Soon he was standing at his lovely girlfriend’s door, debating on if he should knock or not. But it seemed Sonia might just have psychic powers because she seemed to sense him and came running, opening the door with quite the wide smile and a bit of what looked like flour on her cheek.   
“Tanaka! You finally made it!”  
She piped excitedly as she drug him inside by his arm.   
“I got Teru Teru’s help today and I have such a treat for you!”  
Gundham raised a brow, stumbling a bit as he was pulled to a chair pushed up to a cute café style table that was stacked up with various baked goods and sweets. Teru Teru must have gone all out…. Though he had been helping a lady, so Sonia probably didn’t even have to try that hard Gundham snickered to himself.   
“I think I have figured out why you are so skinny. Your appetite is not all that big for your size, and you are a vegetarian so you do not really get nutrients from meat and things. That just means we have to increase your calorie intake! Or at least that is what Teru Teru said~”  
Sonia giggled softly. Gundham blinked in slight confusion. Sonia was still going on about this, and she’d even TALKED to Teru Teru about it?! Calories?? He turned to look at the table, then he looked back at the blonde, pointing at the pile with slight unsureness.  
“Miss Sonia… are you saying that… all of this is for me?

She nodded happily. Gundham’s mouth went a bit dry. Never in his life had he beheld so many sweets in one place. .. Curse that ultimate chef though, because they smelled heavenly. He slowly picked up a fork that had been sitting there on the table, ready for him. Meanwhile Sonia had pulled up another chair right beside Tanaka, reaching over to bring over a lovely looking chocolate cake. It even had cute little hamster decorations on it. Gundham’s eyes were about as big as his stomach at this point. He gulped, slowly cutting himself a bite. He then brought it to his lips and let the sweet treat sit in his mouth for a moment, savoring the taste as it filled his senses. After swallowing he felt the oddest twinge in the pit of his stomach, almost as if that single bite had sparked something inside him.  
Sonia clapped her hands in excitement as Gundham took another bite, a big one this time, making his cheeks puff out like one of his hamsters.   
“Eat as much as you like Tanaka-san~”  
Sonia chimed.  
“If you do really well I will give you an EXTRA special treat….”  
As Gundham worked happily on his chocolate treat Sonia stuck a crème filled éclair up to her boyfriend’s already full mouth. No sooner than after he’d swallowed, another bite was being stuffed back in. He hummed a bit around the next treat, really starting to enjoy such doting treatment, making the blonde giggle. But after a good thirty minutes Tanaka slowed down, huffing a bit. How much had he eaten? Certainly more than he’d ever eaten in one setting before… Much to his dismay that chocolate cake he had so hastily attacked was completely gone save a few wayward crumbs, as well as that plate of éclairs Sonia had been so sweetly forcing at him. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the tightness of his belt that was biting into his sides. He tried to shift a bit more, hoping to relieve at least some of the pressure, but he just gained a curious look from his girlfriend who had easily caught on.  
“What is the matter Tanaka, sweetie? Did you eat too much?”  
The blonde snickered at the taller man as he turned a bit red at the accusation. She then rolled her eyes a bit and leaned over, getting a bit in Gundham’s space just to fluster him a bit more. She reached for his belt, unable to hold in her giddy sounds as she unlatched it and the animal breeder gave an involuntary groan of relief, his distended belly weighing heavily on his lap now.   
“Now come on, Tanaka-san~ You still have room for more now, right?”  
Honestly, the thought of trying to stuff any more down his throat right now was slightly sickening, but Tanaka shyly ran a hand down over the curve of his belly, nodding a bit. But as he went to reach for his next victim, a rather delectable looking cheesecake, his hand was swatted, gaining a surprised stutter.  
“M-miss Sonia! What has gotten into you today?!”  
Sonia stuck out her tongue cutely.   
“Nothing Tanaka-san, I just wanted to do it!”  
She winked playfully and picked up the fork once more, not even giving the poor man a moment to speak.  
“MMMPH!!!”

Oh… he was pretty sure Sonia had been possessed by some sort of other worldly demon by this point. Despite his attempted sputters at an argument, she continued to stuff his mouth full. It was starting to get hard to swallow…. Gundham had never exactly trained for THIS type of battle, and the cheesecake sat so heavily in his already stuffed stomach. Honestly he was starting to see stars he was so lightheaded. But he couldn’t stop now, not with miss Sonia so adamant about it all! The cheesecake demons be damned!  
When nearly the whole cheesecake had disappeared into Gundham’s mouth, the blonde princess finally paused, gasping softly at the sight. It was her turn to be flustered now. Gundham was leaned back in his chair, groaning softly as his hands feebly tried to rub at his poor stretched out belly which was definitely starting to look like the dark lord might have swallowed a basketball, his shirt having ridden up to reveal a sliver of his creamy white skin. He panted, taking this chance to unzip his pants, no matter how silly it might have made him look. At this point he didn’t care. Honestly he just needed to breathe again. And yet… he found himself still licking at the crumbs left on his lips mindlessly, almost as it all of this sugar had lulled him into a trance. Gods he could go for some ice cold… oh. Now he was certain Sonia had some sort of ESP, because she was quickly at his side with a half gallon office cold milk. There were no words exchanged. Tanaka simple snatched the carton from her dainty grasp. Sonia stared, her own mouth going dry as she watched the currently disheveled man lean back in his chair with one hand placed gingerly on his pained middle while the other tilted back the full carton. As he took a few large gulps she thought maybe he’d be finished, but Gundham continued, gulping down one cool mouthful after another. Sonia could have sworn she could actually SEE Gundham’s belly swell with each gulp. She was hypnotized as his shirt slowly crawled higher and higher on his pale skin. Though it was cut all too short for her liking when he reached the bottom of the carton, letting it drop to the floor, his eyes clenched tightly as his hand moved to push his hair back.  
Gundham Tanaka didn’t want to see another piece of dessert as long as he lived… at least right now. He swallowed hard, the milk having made his mouth and throat feel so much better, but his stomach was making the oddest gurgling sounds. He wanted to give a groan, but much to his surprise it came out as more of a deep whine that made Sonia’s legs go weak. Gundham’s face went red as he quickly put a hand to his mouth as if to shield it from releasing any more embarrassingly sexual noises, but the too fast moment jostled him just enough to gain a cute but painful hiccup, making his too stuffed belly bounce slightly. He huffed, about to attempt to relieve some of this pressure, feeling absolutely humiliated at the way Sonia stared. She must be appalled that he’d gotten so carried away…  
It was quite the opposite, though. Sonia hurried to scoot the table away slightly so that she could stand directly in front of her boyfriend, giggling at the way he avoided eye contact.   
“Awe I am so sorry, sweetie, did you eat too much? I shouldn not have pushed you so hard, but you were just doing so well…”  
She gingerly placed her cool hands on either side of Tanaka’s oddly warm belly, sliding his shirt up the rest of the way and getting herself a good feel before slowly rubbing gently circles. All embarrassment… well at least most of it, was set to the side as Gundham slowly returned eye contact, softly humming at the relief he was getting, his eyes going half lidded.  
“M-miss Sonia… I apologize for the pig I have made of myself… I don—mm?”  
Her finger was quickly on his lips, shushing him.  
“You did amazing! Honestly I can not believe your appetite was even that big, Tanaka-san!”  
Honestly she wondered if Teru Teru had put a little something extra in those desserts…  
“I cannot wait to see the results! Two whole cakes and all those éclairs and milk~ You got quite the stuffing, sweetie~”  
As she named off the sweets her boyfriend had devoured, he turned slightly green at the fresh memory. It had been oddly fulfilling to eat it all, and Sonia was excited like he’d never seen her, but Gundham just wanted to sleep at this point. As Sonia continued rubbing his distended belly, she hummed softly, the melody oddly calming to the male. Maybe it was the fact that he was stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey or that Sonia’s voice was just too sweet, but Gundham found himself barely able to keep his eyes open, his head nodding to the side a bit.  
Sonia stopped once she felt like she’d calmed Tanaka’s stomach to at least the point he was comfortable, reaching up to run her slender fingers through his hair, gaining the slightest purr. She giggled softly, shaking her head.  
“Tanaka-san, you are such a pet… but such a good boy~”  
She scratched under his chin and he tilted into it slightly, unwilling to fight it as he keened. He opened his eyes lazily, giving a slight smirk.  
“Only for you, miss Sonia…”  
Her heart melted at those words, and without warning Sonia suddenly found herself nearly in Gundham’s lap; or at least the part of his lap that wasn’t already occupied by his stomach. The breeder’s eyes were wide in surprise as he stared into Sonia’s bright ones, their lips crashing against each other messily. She continued the kiss, willing him to close his eyes and stop staring. He picked up on the hint, shakily wrapping his arms around her perfectly shaped waist. Sonia sighed softly into the kiss at how delicate Tanaka was with her sometimes. He was such a goody-goody sometimes. Sonia pressed in closer, adamant about getting him to loosen up, but as she squished against him, Gundham gave a pained yelp causing Sonia to all but leap off of her boyfriend. She furrowed her brows. How could she forget? She’d stuffed him silly, of course he couldn’t exactly move. As the tall man tried his best to swallow the wave of nausea that had washed over him, Sonia offered a hand.  
“Sorry sweetie, that was a bit cruel of me, huh?”  
Normally Gundham wouldn’t have any snarky comments, especially for his dear girlfriend, but at this point he chuckled softly as he took her hand. He mustered the energy to stand up, wobbling a bit as he did.  
“Oddly cruel, my dear. I’ve never seen you so… excited about me.”  
She giggled, tugging his hand a bit.  
“Well you ARE looking quite ravishing, Tanaka~”  
He blushed, hiding his face slightly in his scarf as Sonia slowly tugged him to her bedroom. Gundham normally went back to his dorm whenever he was over and it became late, but tonight he couldn’t muster the energy on such a full stomach. He was going to sit down on the edge of the bed, but Sonia stopped him, tugging his coat off. Honestly… why he was even still wearing it was beside her. She then pushed him back onto the bed, playfully snatching his pants off as well. Thankfully, he’d stopped going commando or else that would have been embarrassing. He then crawled slowly over to curl up on his side against her luscious pillows, smiling a bit as Sonia rubbed his back. He felt like some sort of prized pet… and he wasn’t complaining.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It had been roughly a month since that fateful evening, and much to Gundham Tanaka’s dismay (but to Sonia Nevermind’s glee) he’d actually started putting on a bit of weight. It was that new appetite of his. After waking up from that sugar stuffing session he’d felt like he was STARVING. Since then his eating habits had hit the ground running. In truth, his dismay wasn’t at the weight itself, it was at the fact that his shirt was really starting to hug him oddly. As he sat down at the lunch table beside Sonia she was quickly latched to his side, sneakily feeling up his now soft sides, which made his face burn as he tried to hide it within his scarf.  
He was trying so hard to go about his meal normally, but Hinata and Souda, who were seated across from he and Sonia, stared a bit. Hinata couldn’t hold in a soft laugh. He and pretty much everyone else in their class had noticed quite a change in Gundham lately, and it could easily be traced back to Sonia. It’s almost as if she was flaunting it without the breeder realizing what he’d become.  
“Tanaka I’ve never seen you looking so… “healthy.” What’s gotten into you lately?”  
Souda sneered, looking absolutely appalled at the way Sonia, his evident crush, was so enticed with the threatening looking weirdo.  
“Yea, how come you’re getting fat and yet Sonia’s all over you?! It’s not fair, man!”  
Gundham nearly choked on his pasta when Sonia decided to answer Kazuichi for him.   
“Because he is my prized pet and I think he looks quite handsome~”  
She pushed a slice of cheesecake over discretely, making Gundham gulp. If Sonia kept things up at this rate he was going to need new pants by the end of this week… he’d already had to stop wearing a belt, and his waist band was biting into his sides as it stood. Clearly Sonia really had been taken over by some sort of demon… a demon that loved to cuddle and was currently squeezing his thigh under the table.  
Well… if this is how the dark lord Gundham Tanaka was finally taken down, then so be it…


End file.
